


Night Caller

by ziegler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yuri, edeleth team rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Edelgard has only had one woman on her mind since her arrival at the Monastery, and when a late night visitor comes around, she finds that she isn't the only one who has thought about the idea of them in love - as well as between the sheets.





	Night Caller

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i hope you're well (´・ω・`)!
> 
> wow it has been a hot minute since i last posted a fic! me and my gf recently got a nintendo switch and we have been completely hooked on three houses! edelgard and byleth have been kicking our asses but who is surprised
> 
> EDIT as of 23/02: i also have some exciting news! [here's a link](https://twitter.com/noodletub/status/1231324476589002754) to my kickstarter for the lesbian visual novel i'm writing! feel free to follow me at [@gloomhoarder](http://twitter.com/gloomhoarder) too if you'd like! thank you!

In the quiet hours of the night, Edelgard enjoyed her privacy very much.

“Ah, professor…”

The same phrase came from her lips at the end of every day since she had arrived at the monastery.

_Professor, professor…_

_My teacher…_

With a hand down the front of her underwear, she had always refused to be a stranger to embracing her passions through imagination.

A part of her felt so pathetic, fantasizing about her teacher in such a way; but god, it felt so good. The thought of Byleth’s body all over her; her thighs wrapped around her hips, or her fingers in her hair, was almost always too much. And with every stroke Edelgard rubbed against her own clit, every bite down on the feather pillow that she dragged across her face to stifle the moans for her professor, the love she held deepened through the act of lust.

Her fingers were always so wet from just the _thought_ of her. Edelgard found herself a unique mixture of profoundly angry with herself, whilst also experiencing a longing unlike anything else in the world for another person. And of course, the two of them were close in age; it was certainly true that this was a unique situation. The age gap was minimal, as was the position of authority - but if she thought too hard about it, Edelgard knew she would allow her brain to ruin the moments she found between herself, her imagination and her hand, by simply reminding her that the two of them could never comfortably be together in reality.

“What is the point of loving another if the love isn’t everlasting?” she chastised herself. “That path is the way ruin lies. You would never recover, surely, from giving a person such power that they could destroy you so easily with.”

For one thing, Edelgard knew she already had so much standing over her in society. In the real world, this fantasy could surely never come to be for too long. She doubted Byleth would want to have secret liaisons with her in her Empress quarters years down the line; after a long day’s work of being on the throne, would Byleth really want to fuck her on it? Edelgard certainly hoped so.

But it didn’t matter whether this was a teacher to Edelgard now, or even if she were a fellow student. They could never comfortably be together after the monastery. Edelgard knew what she had been through to get to this point. All of the sacrifices she had been forced to endure; the grief she had overcome.

But…the small part of her; the kinder, more generous part of her mind; always managed to squeeze out the luxury of an overactive imagination.

“Byleth…” Edelgard daringly managed to moan out to herself; the sound of her name like honey dripping off of the tongue. “Ah, Byleth…touch me…”

Edelgard always thought of Byleth the most at night. After a full day of pretending she wasn’t completely lost in everything her professor was doing, the pent-up frustration of a love unfulfilled always hit her the worst after the pink dusk of the evening passed. Inside the stone building of her room in the dorms, the light of the moon outside shivered in through the crack in the curtains, pooling in a small, unnoticeable patch of light on Edelgard’s carpet, allowing her to really accept that night had fully arrived.

Between the safety of the dark of night, the dim, golden hum of her candles on the table and the scent of a handkerchief she had stolen from Byleth’s desk, this was all she needed to relax.

“My teacher…” Edelgard murmured into the handkerchief; inhaling as much of the pretty, feminine scent lingering on the material as she could. Intermingling scents of cinnamon and berries slipped down Edelgard’s throat from the scents enveloping her so thoroughly; and the sensation of her fingertips tingling as she touched herself a little harder made her body jolt. “Ah…!”

As her back arched upwards from her fingertips touching the familiar, wet surface in between her legs, Edelgard found herself irritatingly jarred by a sudden, unexpected loud knock at the door.

“Ah?!”

“Edelgard?”

Edelgard felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that voice incredibly well. _Intimately_ well.

“Professor…?” She asked in a cold disbelief. “Is that you?”

“May I come in…?” Byleth asked from behind the door, and Edelgard felt herself uncharacteristically losing her head as she struggled to regain her composure.

_What is she doing here at this time of night…? _

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Edelgard replied, as though she hadn’t just had her fingertips touching herself over the thought of the woman behind the wooden door of her bedroom. “Just a second.”

Shuffling the handkerchief underneath the feather-filled pillow that she was preparing to sink her teeth into for the fourth time this week, Edelgard tried to dull the ache between her legs as she stood; adjusting herself to look perfectly composed in the mirror.

_I’m so grateful that I’m efficient_, she thought to herself with a relieved sigh, and placed her hand on the latch of her bedroom door to pull it open with a creak.

“Professor…”

With a creak of the door’s hinges, Edelgard found herself utterly unprepared for the sight of the woman she was falling madly in love with.

Byleth stood before her in the dim light of a candle in her own hands, and Edelgard found herself scolding her mind for not concentrating properly.

“Hello, Edelgard,” Byleth said with the familiarly warm smile Edelgard had grown to adore. “Is it really okay if I come in?”

_How do you somehow look even more enticing in this lighting, Byleth?_

“Yes, of course.”

Edelgard stepped to one side as she offered her teacher the comfort of coming inside, which was gratefully received by both parties. The scent of Byleth wafted along the air towards Edelgard as she entered the room, propelled slightly by the swish of the coat hanging off of her shoulders; and Edelgard bit her tongue in frustration.

“I’m sorry to bother you…especially at this hour.” Byleth said with a comforting smile as she entered fully, and Edelgard closed the door behind her. “I was patrolling around when I heard some noises coming from your room. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, what with everything that has been happening lately around the monastery…”

Edelgard felt the blood drain from her face again, and the half-moon smile that rest against her features whenever Byleth was present began to sink like a stone.

“Noises…?” Edelgard ignorantly feigned. “Oh, really? That’s awfully strange.”

“Yes,” Byleth replied. “It sounded as though you were a little distressed.”

_Distressed…_

If Edelgard hadn’t been _genuinely_ distressed at the idea of Byleth actually _hearing_ the embarrassing pining she had done over wanting her professor to touch in between her legs, she would have chuckled.

“…Perhaps I dozed off,” Edelgard replied as stoically as she could. “I may have had a nightmare.”

“Ah, I remember you telling me of those.”

“Yes, indeed…” Edelgard said bluntly. “I apologize if I worried you.”

Byleth laughed bashfully, and rubbed the back of her neck.

Edelgard scanned her professor’s face for any hint of what she was really trying to say. She looked embarrassed about whatever was on her mind, as though she had walked in on something she shouldn’t have.

Edelgard felt as though she wanted the gates of hell to open up and swallow her whole at the thought that her professor might have actually _heard_.

“Professor?” She asked cautiously. Byleth restrained a bashful chuckle in her voice.

“Well, it’s just…”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman before her, stood in the dim, flickering orange light of her table-set candle.

“Yes?”

“I was actually feeling rather restless, as opposed to being responsible and patrolling…” Byleth confessed with an earnest laugh, and shrugged her shoulders as her eyes looked directly into Edelgard’s lavender ones. “So I thought I’d pay my favourite student a visit.”

Edelgard’s raised eyebrow turned into a set of them, looking in surprise at the confession of her professor.

“Your favourite student?”

_Oh no. This is going to fuel my imagination for hours._

“Yes,” Byleth replied, sitting down on the edge of Edelgard’s bed. Edelgard felt her back stiffen at the sight. “I shouldn’t play favourites, but…oh well.”

Byleth laughed her typical, girlish laughter, and Edelgard felt as though she had begun to loathe the feeling of falling for someone.

_Is this what hell is like? Just to hear her laughter is like music to my ears, and the sound around me is deafening without her voice…is this what it means to truly suffer?_

“Edelgard…” Byleth began to speak again, and Edelgard couldn’t stand the sympathetic look in her eyes. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m always here, you know?”

“…Thank you, professor.”

Byleth nodded, and Edelgard gnawed at the inside of her lip.

She folded her arms as she stood beside the door.

“You needn’t stay late on my account,” Edelgard finally spoke softly into the open. Byleth shook her head and held up a hand.

“Oh, it’s no trouble…really.”

“I insist, professor, please. You must surely need your sleep.”

Byleth sighed wearily, and ran a hand through her hair; pushing her fringe up ever so slightly in a swift motion of unintentional smoothness.

Edelgard seethed.

“To be honest, Edelgard…” Byleth began, “I feel restless tonight.”

“Restless?”

“Yes,” Byleth replied wearily, “I just can’t seem to switch my mind off. I was asked to patrol around the monastery, which I finished over an hour ago…but I couldn’t get to sleep when I returned back to my room. I just kept thinking too much.”

Edelgard blinked.

“So you came to see me, specifically…?”

Byleth felt a slight blush on her face. Edelgard felt her back prickle with heat.

“I guess so,” she chuckled. “Is that inappropriate of me, Edelgard?”

Edelgard wasn’t sure what it was about that exact moment that made her snap.

Whether it was the line of ‘is this inappropriate?’, the warmly affectionate light of her candles kissing Byleth’s face as she sat on the edge of her bed, or the sheer fact that Edelgard had not only not been granted her time with the imaginary Byleth’s touch but instead, the real sight of the one present in her reality, Edelgard just wasn’t sure.

Maybe it was Byleth saying her name.

But something about that moment in particular; something about Byleth, right now; made Edelgard feel like it was possible to do what she really wanted.

Before she could really register her own actions, she had taken two confident strides across the hard stone floor of her dormitory room, and allowed her slender fingertips to slip up the sides of Byleth’s face; and, bending over to be at the same height Byleth was as she sat on the bed, Edelgard found her lips pressing hard, hungrily, and needily to her professor’s own.

_Finally._

“Mm…”

Edelgard felt the heat on her back prickle up even faster as Byleth allowed her lips to be kissed more than once.

But…

“Ah!”

Byleth, eventually shocked by Edelgard’s action, shoved her back slightly away from her.

Edelgard blinked as she staggered backwards, the tingling, embarrassing sensation and taste of her teacher lingering on her lips, and touched her bottom lip with her fingertips.

There wasn’t a single sound to be said between them, for a few moments.

But neither woman left the room. Byleth didn’t storm out, or look at her student in a disgusted, repulsed shock. Edelgard hadn’t fled the scene, overcome with grief and embarrassment by her own actions; in fact, the ambience around the two of them appeared to have cracked into a new, evolved form, as though a caterpillar were emerging from a cocoon it didn’t know it had been in for far too long. The atmosphere felt…nicer. It felt stronger.

It felt correct, to be amongst each other in this capacity.

The crimson and navy wings were beginning to emerge from the paper-thin surface of this cocoon, and Byleth found herself standing up from the edge of Edelgard’s bed to walk over to her with a firm stride.

Well…it was either to her or to the door she was stood next to.

Edelgard felt herself flinch out of desperation for Byleth not to go.

“Professor?” she spat hopefully out into the open air, and reached out her arm towards Byleth’s sleeves. “Professor, I…”

Byleth’s hands quietly and warmly placed themselves on Edelgard’s face, and the two of them found their noses mere centimetres apart.

“Professor…?”

“Edelgard, I…”

Edelgard, instinctively, found her hands resting on Byleth’s hips after not knowing where to place them; and also found that her head was spinning, and her mouth felt so dry all of the sudden.

The dimly warm, comfortable glow of the table-set candle suddenly took on a new ambience all on its own, similarly evolving with the atmosphere around itself to shift from comfort to lust. Edelgard felt in between her legs aching with a desperate craving she hadn’t known before.

Byleth’s thumbs stroked either side of Edelgard’s face, and Edelgard felt her eyelids fluttering in utter ecstasy. Warm at the tips, and cold where the silvers of her rings were, Edelgard couldn’t stand it. Her lips were so painfully close.

“…Is this inappropriate of me?” Byleth asked for a second time, and both women knew they felt the very way Edelgard was about to say about that.

“I don’t care,” Edelgard replied almost instantaneously. “Professor…how long have you felt this way for me? Has it always been mutual?”

Byleth’s smoky, half-lidden eyes scanned Edelgard’s own slowly; lingering like tar on every patch of her iris.

“I didn’t come here to do this…” she confessed. “I really did just come here to see you, but…”

“Professor…”

“…I heard you moaning my name. Outside your door.”

Edelgard’s lavender eyes widened, and a scorching, crimson blush came across her cheeks. Her tongue felt as though it had tied itself into a dry, unswallowable knot, uncomfortable and unfitting in her mouth with discomfort. Byleth’s eyes still looked into her own, and Edelgard felt as though the sensation of her professor’s hands were only growing hotter the longer they lingered on her face.

“You were moaning for me,” Byleth whispered. “Weren’t you?”

“Yes…” Edelgard stammered out; her confession automatic. “Yes…yes, I was…”

_What is this?_

_This inability to restrain my speech…must I truly lack such self control?_

“Then…” Byleth began, and Edelgard couldn’t stand to hear her say the next few words. _Don’t say it. Don’t ask me to sleep with you. I’m quite sure I will lose my mind._

“Professor -”

“Please…” Byleth started, and Edelgard could see that even she wore a slight blush on her cheeks now. “Call me Byleth, Edelgard. Something about you calling me professor here makes me feel…weird.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but smirk a little at that.

“Byleth,” she restarted, and was thankful for the opportunity to regain her composure a little. “Why? Why do you suddenly want me?”

“It isn’t sudden.”

“Then why now?”

Byleth’s eyes lingered on Edelgard’s skin all over again, and Edelgard felt like she surely must have dozed off to be experiencing something like this.

“Because I can’t stand it any longer…” Byleth said quietly; her voice little more than a whisper. “Seeing the ways you look at me all the time and not doing anything about it.”

“…You noticed?” Edelgard asked in disbelief.

“How could I not?” Byleth replied with a laughter that Edelgard couldn’t help but notice had an air of smugness written in its notes. “The way you look at me, Edelgard…it makes me melt inside.”

“Byleth…”

Edelgard’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from the woman before her.

Outside, both women could hear the faint, far-off sounds of the owls in the distant night; calling to one another, scanning the deep blue of the monastery fields for their hunts of the night. The candle’s orange glow seemed as though it were dimming ever so, as though Byleth and Edelgard had been stood in this first, unfamiliar, homely embrace for far longer than they had both realized.

Byleth’s hands still cupped Edelgard’s face, and Edelgard had brought herself closer and closer in to Byleth’s body by the seconds, unable to resist the invisible magnetism of this woman that she craved.

Edelgard knew that there was a time for words, and there was a time for actions. In this moment, as they stood, intertwined and confused, her lips tingled with anticipation, and feeling even the faintest tickle of Byleth’s breath against her cheeks was too much to bear.

“…I’m going to kiss you now,” Edelgard announced as though it were a command, and Byleth didn’t say a word in reply.

Edelgard; just as she had imagined it; felt Byleth’s hands leave her face, and her arms wrap around Edelgard’s waist tightly, securely, as though she had stepped out of a dream – and Edelgard, in turn, did exactly as her heart had commanded her to.

Her lips pressed to Byleth’s own once more in a hungry, needy kiss; and for the first time since her feelings had begun to blossom for her professor, the sense of shame and discomfort over loving another began to leave her body.

Edelgard and Byleth were then locked in their kisses for hours.

Edelgard found herself had subconsciously fallen against Byleth’s embrace; pushing her towards the soft surface of her mattress, the two women fell backwards, and as Edelgard lay in between Byleth’s legs, her hands slipped themselves up into Byleth’s hair. Edelgard could feel that her own face was scorching. She knew she couldn’t bear to look in the mirror at a moment like this.

But now her eyes were for Byleth. Her heart was for Byleth. And the lustful part of her knew that her body was, too.

Byleth surprised Edelgard first by slipping off her clothes, piece by piece, as though she were unwrapping a gift she had been waiting for for a long, long time. Edelgard’s shirt slipped off of her first, and then her bottoms, and then Byleth’s clothes. Everything was delicate, as though this were a precious moment that neither would ever lose to time or memory. Edelgard’s blonde hair draped over Byleth’s face as she lay against the top of her body, shifting both of them beneath Edelgard’s sheets, and Byleth found that she wasn’t feeling the burn of wanting to sleep with someone who was technically her student nearly as much now the act was actually happening.

Byleth’s fingertips glided along Edelgard’s alabaster skin, stroking the back of her neck, the whites of her arms, and most importantly to her, tucking her hair behind her ear in a messy, haphazard way so as to appreciate her lips all the more. Byleth’s lips kissed longingly, hungrily, adoringly; whilst Edelgard kissed cautiously, and then desperately, and then above all else – which terrified her perhaps the most of all – lovingly.

“You’re beautiful when you look at me, you know.”

Edelgard paused in between their kisses as she felt Byleth’s lips brush against her own as she spoke.

“Really?”

“Yes. I noticed, you know. You always look at me whenever we’re in the same room. You never look away.”

Edelgard blushed, and averted her eyes to look at Byleth’s neck.

“That’s…”

Byleth cupped Edelgard’s face once more, and brought her lips back to her own.

Edelgard found that, before she knew it, Byleth had shifted her to be underneath, and found that looking up at Byleth’s navy hair hanging down over the two of them was making her fall more and more into the abyss of love. The scent of her stolen handkerchief was now a far off dream, and the thought that this was little more than a lustful student-teacher crush situation a thing of the past.

Edelgard grabbed at Byleth’s wrist gently, dragging it softly against her abdomen, and pushing it south towards the area between her legs.

“You’re sure?” Byleth asked gently, kissing at Edelgard’s neck as she asked. Edelgard let out a whisper of a moan.

“Yes…” she pleaded. “Please…”

“Edelgard…”

Byleth brought her lips away from the soft skin of Edelgard’s neck, and placed them back gently on Edelgard’s lips as she slipped her fingers inside the woman that had been so longing for her to do it.

Edelgard felt her body jolt as she felt Byleth slip inside her, and wrapped her arms around her teacher hard, pulling her down against her breasts as Byleth began to fuck her. But this was so much more now than just sex. This was a love affair. This was something where, tomorrow morning, Edelgard would look at Byleth, knowing her body and her touch so much more than before, and Byleth knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay away from Edelgard quite as well as she had been doing previously.

“Edelgard…you…”

Byleth breathed in raspy, husky breaths as her arm began to burn from the motion of fucking. Her fingers slipped in and out of the blonde woman beneath her, fuelled by the sounds of her intimate noises and moans and unrestrained gasps that Byleth felt against her lips. And Byleth kissed her, kissed her _hard,_ determined to touch her the very ways that Edelgard had been inviting her to through those lavender eyes.

She was succeeding.

“Byleth-!” Edelgard stammered, her thighs wet with lust and clinging to Byleth’s hips. “Ah!”

Byleth fucked her hard, almost without realizing, and Edelgard realized that she couldn’t bear to have it any other way. She needed Byleth in these ways, in this way where she knew she was craved, in the ways where she knew Byleth needed her, the ways she’d been dreaming about, alone and pining with her hand between her legs. And now, Byleth’s body was hot between her legs, grunting and moaning into their kisses beneath the sheets.

Edelgard began to feel herself tensing up with a euphoric sense of pleasure she hadn’t ever quite managed to achieve on her own.

“Ah…_ah_!”

“Edelgard…give yourself to me,” Byleth whispered against her lips, before consuming them again.  
  
Edelgard, in the heat of the passion, couldn’t help but nip at her lips with her tongue, slipping it in and out of Byleth’s mouth in an almost desperate cry for release.

And, as Byleth’s fingers slipped in and out a tiny bit harder than usual, Edelgard let out a scream against her lover’s neck; and felt her back arching upwards.

“Ah…” Byleth whispered in a delighted shock, feeling a sudden rush of hot wetness against her fingers, and, as Edelgard began to grow slack, Byleth allowed her own body to fall down against the panting, heart-thudding mess of blonde that lay beneath her.

Edelgard gulped down the breaths.

“B…Byleth…” She stammered. “I…”

Edelgard felt lost for words, and wiped her brow away from the sticky sensation of her hair clinging to her skin. Byleth smiled warmly, her face flushed and brow beaded with sweat, and Edelgard thought how she’d never looked more beautiful in all the time she’d known her.

“…Did you enjoy it?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

Byleth chuckled, and rolled onto the free side of Edelgard’s bed - much to Edelgard’s disdain.

“Hmph…”

“…Eh?”

Byleth couldn’t help but allow a huge smile to creep onto her face as Edelgard pouted, looking over at the candle on the table that had now dimmed considerably.

“You shouldn’t have rolled off of me…” she mumbled.

Byleth chuckled, and pulled Edelgard into her arms.

“Ah?!”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”

Edelgard felt her entire body melting in her lover’s embrace; the scent of her hair, the sensation of her lips having been kissed, and even in between her legs having been touched to such a degree by her that it made her entire body tingle with anticipation…

“Byleth…” Edelgard said in a quiet amazement, before she felt herself grow shy at the next question she was about to ask. “Byleth, I…”

Byleth’s ocean blue eyes looked up at the woman next to her curiously, her flush slightly fading from relaxing.

“Mm?”

“Can I touch you…?”

Byleth blinked in amazement, and suddenly, the passions from before that had died down after Edelgard reached her peak were suddenly ablaze all over again.

“Edelgard…” Byleth said in a stunned desire.

Edelgard took the sign of Byleth saying her name so gently as an invitation, and felt a smile come across her hot face.

“…Thank you for allowing me to have you like this.”

Byleth chuckled.

“I couldn’t…I just couldn’t go another second without you.”

Edelgard smiled warmly at the woman she was falling in love with, and; after shifting herself in between Byleth’s legs, she was delighted and enamoured to find that – as she slipped her hand down in between her teacher’s legs in turn – that she was wet with excitement.

“Mm,” Edelgard moaned against their kiss as her fingers touched Byleth’s clit. “Excited for me too, then…”

“Ah…”

“You really are like a dream, my teacher.”

Edelgard’s fingers slipped against Byleth’s wetness with ease; rubbing gently and stroking her clit, before slipping inside of Byleth with a loud moan vibrated into her mouth.

Byleth didn’t let Edelgard stop kissing her during the time Edelgard touched her. Every touch, every fuck was accompanied by the slip of a tongue, or a hungrier kiss than the last. Byleth tightened her legs around Edelgard with every sensation of Edelgard returning the pleasure Byleth had given her, and Byleth felt herself melting beneath this woman’s touch more than she ever dreamed about inside her classroom before.

Byleth’s arms let go of Edelgard to hold onto the pillow that her head rest against; before she felt something familiar against her fingertips.

“Ah…?” Byleth moaned out in a confused ecstasy, before she pulled out a certain handkerchief from beneath the pillow.

“Ah!” Edelgard said, midway through fucking Byleth; and only found her lust fuelled further when Byleth looked at her with an even more delighted expression.

“So this is where it went,” she mumbled out between the ecstasy of Edelgard’s fingers and the sensation of tension coming towards her lower stomach. “You bad girl.”

“Byleth…don’t tease me now…”

Edelgard felt her entire body stiffen, and her arm becoming more and more riddled with the burning sensation from fucking Byleth even harder than she had meant to. Byleth moaned, and Edelgard fucked her harder; fucking her almost in a way to say, _how dare you make me resort to stealing that handkerchief just to have a part of you. How dare you. _

_How dare you do this to me._

Edelgard felt her fingers growing wetter, hotter, stickier with every single fuck of Byleth, and as she felt Byleth’s body tensing beneath her, she growled in her lover’s ear,

“You’d better give me what I’ve been waiting for.”

“Ah-!”

Byleth, slamming the handkerchief over her mouth as it still rest in her hand, came with a stifled scream; and Edelgard found herself panting with delight into the crook of Byleth’s neck as she felt the wetness rush against her fingers.

“Edelgard…!” Byleth exclaimed, gasping for breath, and dropping the handkerchief onto the floor next to the pile of discarded clothes. “I…”

“You…” Edelgard breathed, unable to bring herself to look at the woman she had just spent hours entangled in. “You aren’t allowed to make me feel this way, Byleth.”

Byleth chuckled to herself in exhaustion; rolling onto her side lazily, and Edelgard laying on the side next to her beneath the sheets. Byleth moved her hand to tilt Edelgard’s chin upwards, gazing into the lavender eyes she had grown so accustomed to staring at her longingly in the classrooms and the dining room; and, entangled up in her arms, she kissed her forehead delicately, and said,

“It’s far too late for that.”

And; after the two of them had drifted off to sleep in the other’s arms, in the dimly lit, orange glow of the candlelight; Edelgard found that the fastest way to be unable to wrench yourself out of love is to wake up to your lover’s face in the morning.


End file.
